


Protected

by Kalira



Series: Dragonet's Den [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Caring, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death of the Antagonist, Dragons, Family, Feels, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Naruto has adjusted somewhat to his new place in the world and is happy to take advantage of it in the type of play he's never been able to indulge before. Unfortunately he finds that his new life is still not without dangers.. . .but now those dangers come up against not only one small, sneaky dragonet, but the very protective pair of adult dragons that come along with him, something Naruto has never before known.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Dragonet's Den [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683865
Comments: 47
Kudos: 264





	1. Peril

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I wrote in this series, Foundling, was most of what I pictured for the world . . . but it ended neatly before a few other things from [Yaba's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabakuboi/) wishlist fit in as planned. So, Yaba, unofficial second part to that gift?
> 
> . . .also I have several more stories planned for this series, beyond the second part of this one, which is not yet complete but I hope to finish and post soon. The rating may go up for graphic violence in part two.

A rustle through the leaves caught Naruto’s ear and it flicked back as he shifted carefully, not looking that way, tail swishing. He _pounced_ , laughing as a pure white rabbit leapt between his claws, ready to flee. He snapped his jaws, but. . .

Naruto was enjoying the chase, and he _never_ went hungry any longer. He could . . . afford to let this prey go and simply keep playing. Naruto laughed again and let the rabbit run, watching the flash of its fluffy tail and lashing his own tail idly as he rose and pranced onwards, wings arched up just a little with his happy excitement.

He chased after a fluttering bird, leaping with his own wings fluttering to support himself in little hops, then took to the lower branches of the canopy in a dizzying scramble. It was _fun_ , and Naruto’s attention bounced from one target to another, enjoying the game, until he nearly stumbled on a secure little bird’s nest.

He paused, tongue flicking out over his muzzle, then again, towards the eggs in the nest. They were warm, but alone. One of them was much bigger than the others.

Naruto wrapped his tongue around that one and hopped to the next tree with it in his jaws. He crunched the shell delicately and tipped the insides into his mouth, licking out the remnants with a little purr. He let the eggshell fall in scattering shards and leapt on to the next tree, then climbed down in a spiral around the trunk to continue his romp through the forest.

Kakashi had told him it was safe for him to go anywhere in their territory if he wished, but warned against venturing too close to the mountains to the east end of the north border, or lingering there. Another dragon claimed the territory on the other side of the range and was, Kakashi told him, not friendly. Naruto was familiar with that and had no plans to test it, even if he was safe _here_ , in Kakashi and Iruka’s territory.

Even _that_ was a new thought, and Naruto paused for a moment to consider it again.

After Kakashi had so assured him of it, Iruka had actually taken several long trips with Naruto, winding through the broad territory that he and Kakashi claimed and along the borders. Iruka had also quizzed him on the range and ensured he knew where he was safe and where not to go, and the few dangers within those borders.

Once Iruka was satisfied Naruto had listened well, he had been allowed to go where he would, and wander how he liked; he had spent a lot of time doing so with one or both of the grown dragons who had welcomed him into their territory, and even more, recently, on his own. They had been occupied and Naruto had been happy just to be allowed to remain - when mating season had come he had . . . half expected to be turned out. After all, a mated pair would loathe any interruptions and didn’t need. . .

Naruto shook himself, ears pricking forwards, and flicked his tongue out to taste the air as he bounded through a stand of ferns.

Naruto was perhaps fifty dragonlengths from one of the borders now - a dragon Iruka’s size, not Naruto’s own - and he slowly curved his path to follow along it instead, not wanting to get too close to that edge. Even if there was nothing dangerous on the other side, _here_.

Something flashed among the young spring plants and Naruto yipped and pounced on it, only to tumble over with the tuft of his own tail, slightly dirtied with crushed lichen, between his claws. He giggled and bit at the fluff idly, then released it as he rolled over.

 _Hello there._  
  
Naruto yelped, skittering backwards and running into the thick wall of the older dragon’s tail. He could almost have thought it was Kakashi, at first, if he hadn’t heard that _voice_ first - so different than Kakashi’s lazy, low rumble; a comforting constant - but this dragon’s scales were dull rather than moonshine-silver, and his body thicker, his crest almost lank. Naruto’s tail lashed and his crest fluffed up in alarm. _Hello._ he returned warily, claws digging into the earth.

The dragon smiled at him. _Why so afraid? I only wanted to talk with you. . ._

Naruto hesitated. _You . . . are you a friend of Iruka’s?_ he asked uncertainly. It wasn’t common among adult dragons, but Naruto knew that there were several dragons Iruka considered friends, and at least two Kakashi would, if somewhat sulkily, admit to being fond of.

The dragon’s smile widened into a grin. _Of course! Yes, I’m Mizuki._ he offered, and Naruto relaxed a little. _Didn’t Iruka tell you I was going to visit, ah. . ._ He flicked his tail and looked at Naruto expectantly.

 _Ah! I’m Naruto! No. . ._ Naruto hesitated. Surely . . . Iruka _would have_ told him, if a friend were coming to visit? But then. . . Iruka had been very busy with Kakashi and Naruto had seen less of them during the mating season - though he had been kept far closer than he would ever have guessed they would allow him. Naruto had been well provided for, encouraged to eat as much as he liked - as they always did - snagged into embraces that became long cuddles, and kept well-groomed besides.

Perhaps Iruka had forgotten to say about Mizuki visiting. Or perhaps . . . it had been a surprise?

 _Naruto-kun, of course!_ Mizuki smirked at him and Naruto wriggled a little, claws flexing. His tail curled. _Why don’t you take me to your den so that I can . . . surprise Iruka!_

Naruto tilted his head, one ear flicking back. _Iruka’s still resting a lot. . ._ He wasn’t clear on exactly what happened but mating season had left Iruka worn out and napping lots. But he’d been very happy and affectionate, even if Naruto was currently occupying their normal nest alone while Kakashi and Iruka had gone elsewhere in the den.

Mizuki’s grin widened even further. _Then I can maybe cheer him up with a surprise visit!_

Naruto settled back on his haunches, inching further away. _Didn’t you say Iruka was expecting you?_ Naruto’s eyes narrowed.

Mizuki flashed his fangs, then smiled again. His tail was lashing and his back claws were flexing. _I am merely **earlier** than he expects to see me._

Naruto chirred uncertainly. Mizuki looked-

Mizuki lunged and Naruto yelped, wriggling and writhing to get away, but Mizuki had already snatched hold of him around the throat while he was watching Mizuki’s lashing tail. _Just do as you’re **told** you impudent little brat!_ Mizuki snapped

Naruto yowled, thrashing and clawing at Mizuki, breathing a puff of bright little flame at his foreleg. This was _not_ one of Iruka’s friends, Naruto thought, he _couldn’t_ be - Iruka wouldn’t be friends with someone so horrible.

Mizuki let out a rough, but quiet roar as Naruto’s claws dug into his foreleg, chased by Naruto’s fire, and Naruto shrieked, fangs clicking together as he snapped helplessly at the air.

 _You’re **going** to take me to your den, and I’m going to **eat** you and your little sick friend!_ Mizuki roared, slamming Naruto against the ground until he whimpered.

 _No!_ Naruto yowled as he thrashed in the dirt, tail thwacking repeatedly into Mizuki’s legs, then his ribs. _No no no! I won’t!_

 _You’ll do as you’re fucking told you little brat!_ Mizuki snarled, and Naruto shrieked as his claws tightened. _Now you-_

A _rush_ of air sweeping over them was followed by a flare of heat and a slam that shook the earth. _Let him **go**!_

Naruto yowled again, twisting his head. That was _Iruka_!

 _Why should I?_ Mizuki snickered, shifting his weight, which allowed Naruto to get a look at Iruka. His eyes widened. He’d never _seen_ Iruka like this, not in the months he’d been with Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka stood tall, wings spread wide, his crest standing on end, paws tensed with claws exposed and fangs bared. He was _incandescently_ angry, heat rippling off his shining bronze scales.

Iruka opened his jaws and spat a bolt of flame directly into Mizuki’s face, and he shrieked in pain as it caught him, rearing back. His paws tightened briefly, and spots flared in Naruto’s vision, and then-

Naruto thrashed hard and broke free as Mizuki’s claws twitched, slashing at Mizuki’s forelegs as he went, tail and rear legs slamming into Mizuki hard enough to bruise himself on the pewter scales as he used the impact to spring away. Naruto didn’t hesitate, bolting, and Iruka shifted, tail lashing.

Mizuki _shrieked_ something horribly insulting and lunged for Iruka, and Naruto snarled and pounced, biting and clawing into his tail. Mizuki roared again, lashing his thick tail, and Naruto yipped as he was thrown off and slammed into a tree.

 _Naruto!_ Iruka barked, and Naruto _ran_ , still dizzy but making straight for the shining bronze blur that resolved back into Iruka as he approached, his head settling. The moment Naruto was close to Iruka he moved forwards, shielding- _shielding_ Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes widened as Iruka snapped his jaws, claws slashing, and Mizuki recoiled and roared in his face, muzzle bearing bloody streaks from Iruka’s claws.

Mizuki reared up again, baring his fangs, streaked on one side with his own blood. **_Insufferable-_**

 ** _You won’t touch him again!_** Iruka roared, and the trees shook with the force of his voice. Naruto lowered himself further to the ground, ears folding down just a little. Mizuki opened his jaws and Iruka breathed a burst of fire so thick it built into a wave that washed over Mizuki and made him _howl_.

His crest smouldered as he drew back, tail slamming into the trunks of several trees. Naruto stared. That was _fierce_ flame.

Iruka lunged, but not far, keeping back to shelter Naruto, his wings angled downwards. Mizuki recovered with a stream of his own fire and dove for Iruka with fangs bared, and Iruka’s tail curled forwards and around Naruto as he shied sideways, avoiding both the flame and the bite. He returned it with a snap of his own fangs, slamming into Mizuki and pressing heavily forwards, making him waver - broader bulk or no.

Iruka sank his fangs into Mizuki, again and again, claws swiping at dull pewter scales and sparks rushing off both their scaly hides in spills of flame from two jaws. Mizuki reared and then lunged and Iruka shuddered, sliding against Naruto as Mizuki nearly knocked him over. They traded blows, and Naruto struggled to stay out of the way beneath their paws - beneath _Iruka_ \- as they moved.

Normally he would have _run_ , the moment he was free of an older dragon who caught and held - and _hurt_ \- him like Mizuki had, but. . .

Iruka was here, and he had called to Naruto, and he _sheltered_ Naruto even now as he and Mizuki fought. Naruto held close to him. Iruka roared again, the very earth beneath Naruto’s paws thrumming with the strength of his voice.

Naruto smothered a keen and cowered back against Iruka’s tail as Iruka’s fangs raked deep into Mizuki’s scales, claws puncturing even deeper in the broad plane of his shoulder. Mizuki’s body twisted and his head raised high, knocking Iruka’s own aside with a harsh snap of his neck.

Wet heat spattered on his scales and Naruto yowled, frightened, wings pressing yet closer to his sides. That spill was _Iruka’s blood_ , Naruto realised, and whimpered, his tail winding close and snapping out again. Mizuki’s fangs were buried in Iruka’s _back_ , between his wings, ripping deeper.

Naruto opened his jaws and stoked the flame deep in his breast, uncertain what he could do, but-

A bolt of sparking blue flame crashed down to earth just shy of Iruka’s side opposite Naruto and Iruka breathed another, yellow and bright, so hot Naruto whined in pain from his place near Iruka’s ribs. It struck Mizuki’s neck and shoulder and he jerked back, only to recoil further as a silver streak swept down in a blur, blocking Mizuki from them.

 _Kakashi!_ Naruto cried, echoed by a pained, wordless sound from Iruka.

Kakashi roared, lower than Iruka’s startling earthquake of a voice but somehow just as much a _presence_ , thick and sharp. Mizuki shrieked sharply in return but despite the insults and threats he cast behind him as he went, he fled.

Kakashi lunged to follow, wings high, then twisted, quick and fluid, back to Naruto and Iruka. Naruto whimpered, lifting his head a little, already comforted by Kakashi’s presence when Iruka was so hurt.

 _Koibito!_ Kakashi was beside them in a flash, slender body curling before Iruka. _Naruto! Drakelet, are you all right?_

Naruto whimpered and nodded, but pressed closer to Iruka, careful. _Iruka-!_

 _Koibito. . ._ Kakashi nuzzled Iruka, making a low, gruff sound of distress.

Iruka lifted his head and nudged into Kakashi’s touch in return. _Darling._ His voice was thin, but still strong. Kakashi snarled low as he looked Iruka over carefully, nuzzling unbloodied scales as he went, never quite stilling. Iruka’s tail flicked and he sighed, making a soft pained noise.

 _Are you sure you’re all right, little one?_ Iruka asked, lowering his head with another low whine.

Naruto lifted his head tentatively and nuzzled Iruka. _I’m okay. Iruka, you-_

 _Hush._ Iruka soothed, smiling. Naruto tried to stifle a whimper. He could feel Iruka’s blood in his crest still, especially as Kakashi picked him up, stroking his side gently before settling him back on his own paws.

Kakashi gathered them both to himself, Naruto nestled at one of his sides as he offered the other to press bodily against Iruka, helping him up. Kakashi got them both moving, and Naruto followed along, but . . . how they got back to the den was a bit of a blur, even as he answered Kakashi’s sharp, quiet questions about what had happened.

Naruto hesitated, paws tucked in on themselves and claws flexing, as he watched Iruka ease into the heated pool deep within their den.

 _Kakashi?_ he asked in a tiny voice, barely able to bring himself to speak at all. _Will- Will Iruka be okay?_ He whimpered, lowering his head. His crest was already flat all down his back, even where it wasn’t thick with blood.

Kakashi circled back to him, long tail swishing and head bowing. Naruto keened softly, though he wasn’t . . . _frightened_ of Kakashi. Exactly. His ears tipped back. Kakashi’s angular muzzle made contact with his neck, and Naruto swallowed a yip of pain from where Mizuki had seized him.

Kakashi growled, and Naruto whined, but he didn’t flinch as Kakashi’s tongue flickered over his scales. _Iruka will heal._ Kakashi assured him, coiling around him in a gentle embrace. _I am glad you are not hurt, drakelet. Come along, you need to bathe as well._

Naruto stiffened, but it wasn’t as though he could _resist_ Kakashi moving him . . . or that he particularly wanted to, either. He leaned into Kakashi’s heat, following his powerful nudging down to the water where Iruka rested.

 _Naruto?_ Iruka twisted his head around. _Oh, good._ His ears pricked forwards towards Naruto and he stretched out his neck. _Come here, little one._

 _The heat will do you good. You’ve had a rough time of it._ Kakashi told Naruto, giving him a last nudge down into the water.

Iruka welcomed him with a soft brush of his muzzle over Naruto’s crest between his ears. _I’m so glad you’re safe._ He sighed, resting his head against Naruto’s neck nearer his shoulder, where he was unbruised.

Naruto whined, looking up at him with wide eyes as he raised his head, and Iruka smiled again, nuzzling him gently. Kakashi joined them with barely a ripple, nuzzling them both affectionately. He began to carefully wash the blood away from Iruka’s scales and crest, edging around his wounds, particularly the deep one between his wings Naruto could now see much better. His stomach twisted and he lowered his head until he could barely breathe above the water’s surface.

Kakashi hissed softly, chiding Iruka when he reached for Naruto himself. Iruka huffed and Naruto giggled and pressed close to his chest, rubbing his cheek against Iruka’s neck.

Iruka raised one paw and rested it on Naruto’s back, then sighed and lowered his head, neck lying cosily across Naruto. Naruto snuggled into him, purring softly as Iruka’s paw smoothed back and forth just below his crest on one side in slow, careful strokes.

Kakashi tutted as he washed Iruka’s wounds, and Naruto shuddered, but ducked lower and began scrubbing roughly at himself to get Iruka’s blood off, his heart aching.

 _Naruto._ Iruka called, and Naruto raised his head, ears perking. _Be gentle. **Nothing** that happened today is your fault._

Naruto looked up uncertainly and Kakashi glanced down at him from across Iruka’s shoulders and slightly spread wings. Naruto began to protest and Kakashi growled as Iruka tugged gently at his crest.

 _. . .okay._ Naruto sighed, and moved a little closer again as he finished washing. He lingered close against Iruka when he was done, head tucked down under the base of his throat so as not to see the wounds he bore elsewhere.

 _Drakelet._ Kakashi nudged him gently, and Naruto uncurled and turned towards him. _Out of the water if you’re done._

Naruto hurriedly moved that way, hearing the soft splash and ripple sounds of Kakashi helping Iruka along behind him.

 _Kakashi I am **fine** , ease off._ Iruka’s voice was a little sharp, though when Naruto looked around he saw Iruka was still nuzzling into Kakashi, relaxed and heavy. They came up out of the water and Kakashi breathed waves of heat over both Naruto and Iruka, drying scales and crests between gentle nudges. Kakashi shook himself but otherwise largely ignored the water on himself, and his crest remained heavy with it as he nudged Iruka towards the corridor. Naruto darted ahead but kept glancing back as Kakashi supported Iruka, walking slowing to make their way to the large, cosy space of their usual nest.

Naruto dove into the cushy nest and made an even cushier spot, chirping encouragement as he waited for Iruka and Kakashi to reach him. Kakashi smiled at him and gave Iruka a gentle nudge towards the place Naruto had fluffed up for him.

Iruka groaned as he settled down into it, his wings held low, the leading edges against the ground. He sighed and lowered his head as well, bright eyes heavy-lidded but open.

 _Go to him._ Kakashi nudged at Naruto’s flank and he hurried to Iruka’s side willingly. He tipped up his head with a soft chirp, and Iruka smiled, offering a wordless affectionate murmur as he reached with one paw.

Naruto neatened the nest a little more, then squished up close against Iruka again, lifting his head to rest along Iruka’s chest and on his unwounded shoulder.

 _I need to go see to something. I will return soon._ Kakashi rubbed muzzles with Iruka as he raised his head, then dipped his own and clicked their horns together on one side.

Iruka rumbled in his chest, not quite a growl and not quite a purr. _As you will, darling._

 _I won’t be gone for long, koibito._ Kakashi bent his head lower and nuzzled Naruto affectionately. _Look after Iruka for me, mm, drakelet?_

Naruto’s eyes widened.

 _Kakashi. . ._ Iruka protested, but subsided quickly, laying his head down to rest on Naruto’s back, neck curling around him.

Naruto crooned and cuddled into Iruka’s loose embrace as Kakashi moved away.

 _What happened today, little one?_ Iruka asked, rubbing his cheek against Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto slumped a little more. _You. . . You heard, when. . . And you **saw**. . ._

 _Not with Mizuki,_ Iruka corrected, and nosed his ear before relaxing again, _you went out to explore and play. Did you have fun? Tell me what you found and did?_ he invited.

Naruto perked up. _It was a lot of fun!_ He wriggled in place and as Iruka encouraged him began to tell the whole day from when he had left the den this morning very early. Iruka had snagged him back and made him eat first, or he would have been out before the sun rose, in the dull grey-blues of the dawn with the birds chirping all around.

Happy as he thought about his wandering through the forest and the plains and _all the places_ he was allowed and safe to wander, Naruto relaxed and told Iruka everything he could think of, just as he did whenever Iruka - or Kakashi - asked. He might have repeated himself a little occasionally, but Iruka only ever asked him more questions and thanked him for telling what he did, the backs of his claws rubbing lightly up and down Naruto’s foreleg.

 _Darling!_ Iruka called suddenly, tensing, then making a low sound Naruto barely heard, even pressed so close to Iruka’s chest. Naruto looked around himself, finding Kakashi just inside, and-

Naruto’s eyes widened as he bounded up to his paws. _Kakashi!_ Kakashi’s moon-bright scales were _thick_ with blood, drying dark. _You’re okay? Did you fight him? Is that all his blood? Is he dead?_ He fretted a little.

Bowing his head to nuzzle Naruto, Kakashi gave a soft huff. He raised his head again, leaning further to rest his muzzle against Iruka’s, nuzzling softly. _He’s dead._ Kakashi assured him, _them_ , looking from Iruka to Naruto with a faint smile. _He’ll never threaten either of you again._

Naruto wriggled, hesitating, then pounced for Kakashi, snuggling against him cosily, his slender chest hotter and spikier than Iruka’s but no less welcoming. Kakashi bowed his head low for Naruto, and he chirruped as he pressed his own head up in the space under Kakashi’s jaw, then returned to Iruka, pressing against him more carefully.

Kakashi smiled at them, leaning into another gentle nuzzle with Iruka, then-

 _Go wash, darling. You’re filthy._ Iruka said lazily, laughing and pushing Kakashi away with a light shove of his nose. Naruto giggled as Kakashi pouted, his ears drooping dramatically. **_Wash._**

Kakashi laughed as well, nuzzling Naruto’s crest above his horns, then pressing a lingering caress of his nose to Iruka’s cheek. Then he moved away, turning with a sinuous coil and heading deeper, back towards the heated pool.

Naruto hrmed and nestled close to Iruka. _Did. . . Did he really go find Mizuki? Did he kill him? Just like that?_ Kakashi hadn’t been gone for very long. . .

 _Yes._ Iruka responded simply, and nosed Naruto’s crest down the length of his neck. _He would do the same for anything that threatened or hurt you. Or me._

Naruto’s eyes widened and he pressed down on the thick furs and rugs spread over the rock floor, warm and cushy. He wriggled a little and Iruka rested one paw on his back near his haunches.

 _. . .really?_ he asked tentatively, tilting his head up a bit.

 _Always._ Iruka promised, and rested his jaw along Naruto’s cheek. _We would destroy anything or anyone that tried to harm you, little one, either of us._

Naruto shivered, eyes wide at the thought even as he relaxed, putting his head back down. He was very tired, and now Kakashi was back and he was tucked up warm with Iruka, the fright of the day subsiding - the threat was not only gone but _dead_ , never to return - he was beginning to feel it more. _Really?_ he asked again, softer as he settled, and Iruka offered a gentle reassurance that it was true as Naruto remembered the bolt of shining silver that had struck from nowhere to protect them both, and then the roar he had felt in his _bones_ as Iruka exploded in a furious rush at the dragon who had caught Naruto.

Naruto had . . . never had anyone to protect him before. Never had anyone who would _want_ to, and to do it so. . . He shivered, purring softly as his eyes closed. He didn’t quite _hear_ Kakashi return, but the fur of his crest ruffled up a bit as the air shifted.

He opened his eyes again, yawning, and saw Kakashi settling down along Iruka’s side, nudging his wing gently to support it. Kakashi smiled at Naruto and opened his wing in an inviting arch, and he snuggled sleepily up under it into the space between Iruka and Kakashi, though he rested more heavily against Kakashi, who was not hurt.

Kakashi crooned, nuzzling him and tucking him in gently close.

 _Papa._ Naruto thought, faint and foggy with sleep, remembering the fear of being faced with an unfamiliar adult dragon, the uncertainty when Mizuki had spoken to him followed by terror when he suddenly turned on Naruto, and then. . . Naruto had _not been alone_ , for the first time ever.

The sudden hope of Iruka appearing, gleaming bronze fury with the voice of an earthquake, Naruto fighting to freedom and darting to safety with Iruka, who stood with wings spread and fangs bared, making himself a shield over Naruto. The renewed fear when he’d felt the hot splash of blood, _Iruka’s blood_ , over his scales and soaking into his crest.

Kakashi’s wing resettled over him and Naruto yawned, thinking of blue flames and the danger running from Iruka and Kakashi, leaving Naruto safe and sheltered with them. As he was now.

He heard a soft, warm laugh and sighed. _Daddy._ He nestled his head against Iruka’s ribs and drifted to sleep with nothing in his mind but heat, and safety, and the vision of rich orange-gold and shocking blue flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be Kakashi's POV and cover the same day from his perspective - notably including the interlude wherein Mizuki is Dealt With. I hope to have it finished later this week.


	2. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .and now we move back and see the day from Kakashi's perspective.
> 
> Warning (or promise) that Mizuki does indeed die in this, in some detail. Mind the updated rating and warnings.

Kakashi was disturbed as Iruka began to rise, and hissed unhappily, catching his mate’s crest and nape in his teeth. _Come back here, koibito. . . Stay with me._

Iruka wavered, a rich purr of want beginning low in his chest and thrumming up his throat.

Kakashi smiled as his jaws eased, feeling a little less sleepy himself - if no more inclined to rise from their hidden nest. Mating season was drawing to a close, but his mate could _always_ set his blood to the very fiercest fire.

Iruka stretched against him, tail curling, then groaned. _The dragonet. . ._ Kakashi hummed a questioning noise. _He’s up._

Kakashi yawned and settled back as Iruka drew away with gratifying reluctance, sighing and trailing his muzzle over Kakashi’s shoulder. He began to stir, prepared to follow his mate, and Iruka pushed him back down. _Wait. I’m going to check on him, and then. . ._

Kakashi giggled and rolled over onto his side, stretching again, showing off the softer scales of his belly as his tail curled and lashed. Iruka huffed again, but moved away, threading through the winding entrance of their hidden nest out to the rest of the den. Kakashi sighed and let himself tip all the way to his back, wriggling a little against the woven - and now slightly ragged and worn - blankets and furs, waiting for his mate to return.

Iruka did after a time, and Kakashi cocked his head to watch his approach upside down, grinning when it made Iruka laugh. The top of his head slid along the nest, his horns not quite catching on anything.

 _The dragonet?_ Kakashi asked, and Iruka hummed as he rejoined Kakashi, then pounced, tumbling over him, both of their tails thrashing.

 _Off on his own to play._ Iruka supplied, rubbing almost lazily against Kakashi. His claws scratched down Kakashi’s sides, scraping gently on his scales. _I made sure he ate something first, and then let him go out again. He’s enjoying it, you know._

Kakashi nipped at Iruka’s ear and nosed the nearer of his mate’s horns. _He’s safe._ he returned, relaxing, pleased by the thought. They had kept an eye on Naruto - first close, and then further off, outside the range of his senses - as he began to explore further, always keeping safely within the territory that Kakashi had claimed so many years ago for himself and in hopes of charming his now-mate.

Kakashi smiled at the memory and wound himself around Iruka cosily. Kakashi had never cared for keeping territory, no matter how luxurious or sought-after, before he had reason; he was glad that this one had. . . Well. He was glad it had . . . pleased the one he had wished to win.

Kakashi laughed and rubbed his muzzle against Iruka’s, then down his jaw and along his neck, heaping affectionate praise on his mate until Iruka was all but squirming and giggling, returning his caresses and his affection.

Mating season might be drawing to a close, but it wasn’t over quite yet. Kakashi could still feel the increase in the sparking heat within him, spreading from deep within his breast to every part of his body. He nuzzled against Iruka, breath catching, arching beneath his mate’s greater weight as he gave the softest part of his throat up to Iruka’s fangs.

They spent the morning in loving before eventually emerging, their dragonet still absent in his explorations, to bathe and play in the water. After, Iruka led the way out of the den entirely, and Kakashi followed easily, happy as ever to allow his mate to choose their way.

They split - Kakashi to check on Naruto from the air, Iruka to hunt something down for them to eat - and met again at the lone peak Iruka favoured in their territory. Kakashi thought it was unremarkable, but Iruka loved to sun on its flat top and survey the beauty of their territory.

It _was_ beautiful, and it was currently filled with all the shades of spring growth beginning. Kakashi nuzzled Iruka’s crest down the length of his neck and reported on where Naruto had been - safe and playing through a shallow pool where one of the streams slowed and widened; he could swim quite well enough for that, and there were fish if he was so tempted to catch them.

 _Good._ Iruka nestled into Kakashi’s side cosily, then pulled away just enough for them to eat comfortably side by side. They sprawled out to nap in the sun for a while after, but Kakashi woke his mate in the late afternoon with a gentle nudge and a nip just beneath his jaw.

Iruka grumbled unhappily, returning his nip with slightly less gentle bites along Kakashi’s neck. He laughed, then purred, twining close to his mate, letting Iruka wake up as slowly and grouchily as he cared to and lavishing caresses on him as he did.

 _I want to check on Naruto again._ Iruka sighed and rested his jaw across the back of Kakashi’s neck, near the back of his own head. Kakashi murmured acknowledgement, but Iruka didn’t move for a time.

Iruka sighed and pulled himself to his paws, then groaned as he stretched and shivered, crest standing up a bit and then settling to its normal level, fluffed up in light spikes.

 _Meet you back. . ._ Iruka tilted his head, one ear flicking.

Kakashi rumbled and stretched. _I’ll dispose of,_ he flicked a still-bloody bone from their meal, _then take a flight. Meet you in the air, koibito._ he teased gently.

Iruka’s eyes warmed and his tail lashed. _Is that so._ He smirked a little, sauntering past Kakashi with a hot puff of breath that stirred his crest, pressing against him in passing with a smooth slide of scales. Kakashi’s breath caught and he growled a little, wings arching thoughtlessly.

Iruka laughed and dove off the cliff, wings spreading wide, tail lashing once. Kakashi shook his head and all the way down to his shoulders, watching his mate fly, admiring him in the late afternoon sun with a fond smile.

Iruka was soon away, and Kakashi got to work as he’d said he would, then took to the air himself, stretching and enjoying the flight. He didn’t wait long before he went after his mate, however, a little surprised Iruka hadn’t come back into sight - or sought him out himself - yet.

Kakashi looped lazily far over the tops of the trees. A roar shook the very air and Kakashi tensed, alarm racing through him as he dropped from his lazy flight in favour of something that put actual effort into speed. He located his mate . . . and their dragonet . . . and a grey shape that was looming over them, horned head bowed to Iruka’s back.

Kakashi didn’t call out as he dove, taking in the tableau in his plummet. The stranger’s jaws were locked around Iruka’s spine between the bases of his wings, seemingly trying to sever it. Rage rose in Kakashi’s breast, the flames there building in a dizzying rush. He breathed a very controlled stream of flame, careful not to hit his mate or dragonet and thus only able to sear along the flank of the stranger as he dropped swiftly.

The stranger released Iruka, throwing his head up in pain or shock, and Iruka let out a rush of glowing-hot flame that took him in the throat, sending him back away from them. Kakashi swept into that place, roaring even as he heard the cries of shock and relief from his mate and dragonet. The stranger shrieked back, loud and challenging, a grating sound, and Kakashi raised his claws and bared his fangs, ignoring the insults to-

The stranger _fled_ , shouting threats but still running. Kakashi snarled and lunged to follow, wings arched to make his chase easier, but- His mate was wounded, perhaps badly, their dragonet was frightened if not wounded himself.

Kakashi whirled and returned to them, folding his wings close. Naruto whimpered, shaking and unsteady even as he clung against Iruka’s side.

 _Koibito!_ Kakashi darted to them, then paused, curling in on himself as he glanced over them both for injuries before he touched. _Naruto!_ Taking in the deep wound on Iruka’s spine and the shallower ones elsewhere, Kakashi shifted to get a better look at their dragonet instead. Naruto was ruffled and a little battered, but blessedly not bleeding or badly hurt, from appearances. _Drakelet,_ _are you all right?_

Nodding assent even as he whimpered again, Naruto shifted a little, keeping himself plastered close against Iruka. He met Kakashi’s gaze. _Iruka!_ He sounded fretful and panicky, and Kakashi moved to soothe him, but was distracted by the sight of the wound between his mate’s wings, growling low in his throat.

 _Koibito. . ._ Kakashi nuzzled Iruka, pausing for that moment.

 _Darling._ Iruka returned, a little rough, nuzzling into Kakashi in return. Kakashi drew away just enough to begin getting a look at his mate’s injuries, snarling as he took in the depth of the wound ripped into Iruka’s back between his wings; deep enough to show a few hints of bone in the bloody mess, cracked scales surrounding the torn flesh. He nuzzled Iruka soothingly in between slashes and punctures as he catalogued them. Iruka sighed, tight with pain, tail twitching, then asked after Naruto. _  
_  
Kakashi, too, was relieved to hear Naruto assuring Iruka - if a little shakily - that he was all right. Kakashi continued his inspection of his mate as Iruka soothed their dragonet, moving around Iruka’s haunches and up his other side.

Naruto whimpered and Kakashi paused even as he scooped the dragonet up carefully, then stroked his scales, gentle. He stood steadily when Kakashi let him slide down to his own paws once more, though he leaned snugly against Kakashi’s side. More for comfort, Kakashi thought, than support, and brushed a gentle nuzzle down Naruto’s crest before offering himself as a brace to get Iruka up to his own paws.

Iruka leaned heavily on his side, and Kakashi supported his mate easily . . . wishing it were once more in the playful tumbles they’d indulged many times over the past days rather than _this_. He kept his senses attuned as they began to move, but he highly doubted the stranger would try to return and ambush them _now_. Not when Kakashi and Iruka were together, Naruto safe at their sides, injuries or no - and _he_ was injured as well, burnt and battered and bleeding as he’d fled.

Kakashi questioned both his mate and their dragonet as they made their way slowly back towards their den. He tried to suppress his fury, listening to Naruto’s hitching words about the stranger that had _come into their territory_ , and tried to manipulate, and then threaten and abuse their dragonet. Iruka growled low and steady at his side, and Kakashi leaned their heads together for a moment.

Kakashi kept asking questions, careful and patient, all the way back to the den, getting a growing picture of both the stranger - _Mizuki_ , he thought, lip curling - and the bullying aggression he’d unleashed on Naruto - before Iruka had caught him and he’d been faced with a true fight. Something, it seemed, he hadn’t been prepared for.

His curiosity quieted - though his temper was certainly not - Kakashi shifted from questions to gentle encouragement as he ushered Iruka through the den to the heated pool deep inside. It had been one of the chief reasons Kakashi had chosen _this_ territory to claim - and hold - when he was wishing to court Iruka. It was a luxury for any dragon, but he had known already how Iruka - the mate he had so desired - loved the water.

It was also excellent for recovering from illness or injury, offering an outside source of heat intense enough to impress even a dragon. Kakashi held back and watched, suppressing his impulse to fret, as Iruka eased into the pool slowly, groaning. Kakashi could see the tension his mate carried, but some of it was washing away as he stepped into the pool, and as the water buoyed up his still-folded wings.

The muscles that supported his wings were damaged, Kakashi thought, fury spiking again. He would heal, and Kakashi doubted there would be more damage than a scar when he did, but that he had been injured at all. . .

Kakashi twitched at the soft, hesitant call of his name, turning back towards Naruto immediately as he asked-

Naruto keened, ears folding back, and Kakashi bent his head to nuzzle their dragonet comfortingly. Naruto gave a pained yelp and Kakashi growled, licking at the place where Naruto must carry bruises now.

 _Iruka will heal; I am glad **you** are not hurt, drakelet._ Kakashi coiled around Naruto, hugging him firmly. He eased into the hold, and Kakashi nosed the back of his neck just shy of his crest.

Kakashi remained there for a short while longer, then urged Naruto gently up and towards the pool where Iruka was resting. Waiting. Naruto moved with him without protest, all but slinking into the water even as Iruka called for him, head stretching out towards Naruto as he swam a bit closer. _Come here, little one._ Iruka all but crooned, leaning forwards.

Kakashi nudged Naruto again, pushing gently as he finally slipped into the water himself, following them. _The heat will do you good,_ he reminded, _you’ve had a rough time of it._

Naruto didn’t stretch up as Iruka nuzzled him in greeting, as usual, but he leaned into it just a little. Kakashi followed him deeper into the water, sighing, eyes on his mate and their dragonet, and flexed his paws.

 _I’m so glad you’re safe._ Iruka stroked Naruto as though to assure himself of that with the feel of their dragonet whole beneath his paws, then rested his head low on Naruto’s neck.

Naruto slowly raised his head, tipping it back to look at Iruka, and he nosed Naruto gently, smiling. Kakashi curled around Naruto, his chest close against Iruka’s shoulders, nuzzling them both and breathing slow.

He didn’t give himself long there before pulling away and - with a low rumble to remind Iruka to _stay put_ and let Kakashi help him - beginning the painstaking process of washing drying blood and dirt away from Iruka’s wounds. Working blood from Iruka’s crest, he hissed warningly as Iruka shifted as though he would help Naruto wash the blood from his own crest and scales.

Iruka made a pouty noise and Naruto giggled, snuggling into him. Iruka hugged him close, head low at the surface and neck crossing his back, and he began to purr.

Kakashi smiled and left them undisturbed for a time as he worked. Naruto’s closeness and purring were relaxing Iruka further.

. . .he _was_ still filthy with blood and dirt, however. Kakashi made a chiding sound after a while and Naruto reluctantly pulled away to wash, staying close. His ears were still down and Kakashi suspected the slow, stiff movements were not entirely due to pain from the battering he’d taken at the other dragon’s paws. Especially considering the rough way he was treating himself as he bathed.

Kakashi repressed another surge of anger and chirruped softly in Iruka’s ear, drawing his mate’s attention to the issue.

Iruka tilted his head against Kakashi’s. _Naruto_ , he called, and Naruto perked up immediately, looking to him, _be gentle. Nothing that happened today is **your fault.**_

Naruto sagged again, shaking his head, and Kakashi growled as Iruka snagged a bit of his crest, tugging it sharply. He conceded, moving closer and easing his movements a little before he finished and all but curled up against Iruka’s chest once more. Kakashi hummed as Iruka folded one foreleg around him, head low.

Iruka _would_ heal, but the wounds were messy and ugly and their existence pricked at Kakashi. He should have been _with_ his mate - Iruka didn’t need _protecting_ , exactly but he shouldn’t have needed to fight alone to protect their dragonet. And Kakashi wished ever to protect his mate - spare him any wounds or pains - even if he didn’t strictly _need_ Kakashi to do it. Kakashi coiled close around Iruka for a few long moments, avoiding the raw wounds but winding his mate in a snug embrace. Iruka relaxed into it, leaning their heads together.

Then Kakashi pulled away with a gentle slide of his body against his mate’s, turning his attention to their dragonet with a light nudge. _Drakelet, out of the water,_ he urged as Naruto looked up at him, body uncoiling a bit, _if you’re done._

Naruto hurried to comply, splashing out of the pool ahead of them as Kakashi offered Iruka help he knew his mate didn’t really _need_.

As was driven home when- _Kakashi._ Iruka huffed sharply at him. _I am fine. Ease off._ It was a pointed demand, but Iruka didn’t pull away, resting heavy against him and nuzzling a little despite his irritated words. Kakashi acknowledged them with a soft sound, but didn’t move away, and Iruka neither protested nor withdrew himself.

Kakashi took care breathing intense heat over Iruka’s wounds almost as much as his crest and scales, and there was no lingering to buff and lounge and purr after drying today, not even for Naruto. Kakashi helped him get dry as well, then stroked his side apologetically before pulling away to shake himself and at least get off the worst of the wet.

Iruka rose again before Kakashi could nudge him, but smiled and allowed himself to lean on Kakashi as they moved together. Naruto bounded ahead of them easily, glancing back as he went but preceding them into the large room that held their main nest. Kakashi nodded affirmatively and Naruto _flung_ himself into the nest, making Iruka laugh softly and Kakashi smile as he nudged his mate.

Naruto burrowed into the nest and set to moving about, digging and shifting about deep in the cosy heaps. Kakashi realised after a moment, with a fond pulse of warmth, that he was making a roughly Iruka-sized hollow. He lifted his head and chirped happily as they approached, though he hurriedly moved aside, and Kakashi held back as Iruka moved forwards and settled in with a groan. He let his wings slide loose, supported by the edges of the cup Naruto had shaped around him. Kakashi bowed his head and gave Naruto a nudge. _Go to him._ he encouraged softly.

Naruto needed nothing further and immediately bounded to Iruka, chirping; Iruka lifted his head with a soft murmur of welcome, and Naruto moved about him carefully. Kakashi lifted his head and saw Naruto was nudging the support of the nest up closer under the trailing edge of Iruka’s right wing.

Then he moved to cuddle close to Iruka, lifting his head as far as he could reach and resting it against the front of Iruka’s shoulder. Kakashi’s heart ached and the flame deep in his breast flared hotter; someone. . .

Someone had tried to _hurt_ them. His eyes slid up to the worst of the wounds his mate carried and he growled, so low it wouldn’t carry to his mate and dragonet, as the fire burned more intensely.

Kakashi moved closer, checking that they were comfortably settled. _I need to go_ , he nosed against Iruka’s muzzle as he lifted his head, _see to something. I will return soon._ He dipped his head to let his left horn bump lightly against one of Iruka’s.

 _As you will, darling._ Iruka breathed out slowly, just a hint of a growl in his throat. He knew what Kakashi was going to do. He purred as Kakashi lowered his head further.

 _I won’t be gone long, koibito._ Kakashi promised, and nuzzled Naruto gently. _Look after Iruka for me, drakelet?_ he asked, and smiled when Naruto’s eyes widened and he stiffened a little, gaze flicking up to Iruka, who had huffed at Kakashi for the request but quickly subsided as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto who had been tense and uneasy still, at least a little, and relaxed further now, cuddling into Iruka with an alert pose, ears perked. Iruka met Kakashi’s gaze and inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, then put it down cosily on Naruto’s back, neck winding around him to keep him close.

Naruto crooned, nestling into the hold and relaxing a little, and Kakashi smiled despite the fiery rage driving him out to hunt. Then he turned and left his mate and dragonet cosy and safe together in their nest, leaping into the sky the moment he cleared the entrance of their den and heading straight back for the forest by the border where Naruto had been playing.

The stranger - _Mizuki_ \- had been injured and likely not moving fast . . . especially since he was probably not anticipating being chased. Not when he’d terrified Naruto - Kakashi snarled - and injured Iruka badly.

Kakashi shrieked his fury as he reached the forest, then quieted as he began to search.

It didn’t take long.

Kakashi knew every talon’s-width of the territory he had staked out for his mate so long ago, and the interloper who had _threatened his mate and dragonet_ was bleeding and weak, his pale scales showing easily in the forest.

The flame in Kakashi’s breast burned hotter and he snarled, but did not unleash it - not yet - even as he felt the crackling edges of lightning racing within him. He circled, taking in the weaknesses Mizuki was displaying, then angled his wings and dove. He plummeted at such a speed the wind whipped at his crest and stung around the edges of his smallest, tender scales.

Kakashi didn’t bother with preliminaries - this dragon had crossed into _his_ territory, caught _his_ dragonet, bloodied and bitten _his_ mate.

Mizuki had more than challenged Kakashi - and more than earned his fury.

Kakashi slammed into the stranger’s back with all the weight of his dive, breathing searing blue flames along Mizuki’s lank crest, seeing his scales blacken and crack. Few dragons could breathe so heated a flame - nor withstand one.

Thrashing beneath his weight, Mizuki shrieked in pain and lashed out trying to reach him.

Kakashi snarled and sank his claws into Mizuki’s shoulders to secure himself against Mizuki’s struggles as he threw out insults which Kakashi easily ignored, clawing back and up towards-

Kakashi stilled, eyes narrowing. Mizuki’s tail thrashed, slamming into his haunches, and Mizuki threw himself wildly, nearly dislodging Kakashi save for the grip of his claws buried deep in muscle beneath scaly hide. Kakashi raked his claws up towards Mizuki’s spine, almost across the places where Iruka bore the worst wounds.

Kakashi did not replicate the wound, however, nor complete the strike he suspected Mizuki had been attempting and sever the spine. He struck with a bite, catching the back of Mizuki’s thrashing neck between his jaws midway up its length, crunching down hard, and dug deep with his claws.

It was a little clumsy, with Mizuki thrashing and Kakashi unable to watch his claws as he shredded deeper, but wings were a large target even at the base and Kakashi’s claws were sharp. He crunched through the joint of one wing where it joined Mizuki’s body, twisting his own to force it further under his weight as blood spurted up against his chest and underbelly and then turning his attention to the other wing. He tore at it forcibly as Mizuki’s struggles went from vicious to desperate, his shrieks sharper and more wretched.

Kakashi released his bite and breathed another gout of searing blue flame, turning it on the last thin tendons holding Mizuki’s wings to his body. They came away with weak flutters, collapsing to a pair of crumpled, smouldering heaps. Mizuki _howled_ , writhing, tearing his own wounds deeper with Kakashi’s weight torqued against his firmly-buried claws.

Kakashi pulled them free, more blood gushing over his legs, and spread his own wings as he leapt lightly off Mizuki. He spat another rush of flame, letting it sear one bloodied, twisted wing until it was beginning to eat away at the already-damaged membrane, across Mizuki’s body and over to the other wing.

Mizuki panted, dragging himself to his feet with fresh blood gushing down his sides from the raw wounds where his wings had been and snarling at Kakashi, a spark of flame building visibly in the back of his throat. Kakashi flared his wings and reared up, flexing one paw and showing his claws as he bared his teeth.

Mizuki spat fire at him and Kakashi laughed, tipping his head up as the flame in his breast seared to its height, then dropping lower and opening his jaws. Mizuki’s weak flame splashed over his scales and a bolt of lightning caught him high on the throat.

Mizuki’s fire sputtered out as he choked, and Kakashi lunged for him, claws sinking into his breast and fangs finding purchase in his throat where the scales were seared and cracked. Blood rushed over Kakashi’s face and down his neck, and he tore at Mizuki’s hide with both front paws, peeling back skin and muscle, cracking bones.

Kakashi felt the heat of Mizuki’s heartflame on his paws, and crunched down harder, pulling his head back and drawing Mizuki’s neck taut against the pressure of his claws digging into Mizuki’s chest. He felt the sting even through the tough scales on his paws, he was almost-

One more push and Kakashi ripped his paws free, jerked at Mizuki’s neck, tearing away a chunk of dull-scaled hide and muscle, then spat it out as he let his flame rise within him. He drew back, watching dispassionately as Mizuki choked and sputtered, dying, his heartflame sparking desperately in his chest, the edges of it flickeringly visible.

Kakashi breathed brilliant blue flames over Mizuki, pouring through the wreck of his chest and inside there. It overwhelmed his own heartflame and killed it, and fire raced through his body from the inside outwards as he collapsed into an ugly heap.

Kakashi belled his wings and reared up once more. Mizuki’s screaming and insults - they had grown less coherent swiftly, but he had kept it up almost impressively long - faded out as he collapsed, his eyes dull.

 _No one will touch my drakelet or my mate._ Kakashi snarled, and breathed a fresh wave of flame over Mizuki’s body, intensifying it from the outside in as well. He lingered to watch and assure himself - with a few more bursts of flame to help it along - every trace of Mizuki had been burnt to ash and a few splinters of scale and horn. Kakashi flicked the largest with a claw and it splintered further, falling to pieces. _No one._

Kakashi leapt into the air, a few beats of his wings carrying him up through the canopy, then the sky. He headed directly for his den at his swiftest pace, thoughts circling back to his mate and the injuries Iruka bore, fretting at the edges. He thought of their dragonet caught and vulnerable at Mizuki’s claws and snarled despite himself, soothed only a little by the memory of Mizuki’s body falling to ash under his blue flames.

Kakashi looped down to the den, landing lightly among the brilliant green ferns just beginning to unfurl for the season.

He shook himself, flicking a bit of the drying blood off his wings with a harsh snap, and then slipped into the den. He smiled, following the chirpy sounds of an energised Naruto, fading in with the lower timbre of his mate answering, despite the slight strain in his voice from pain.

Kakashi could have gone to wash first, but. . .

Part of him wanted to display clearly what he had done, and more so Kakashi himself _needed_ to see them. Whole, if hurt, and his, and safe, just as they had been when he left them.

Kakashi stepped into the deep, cosy space in their den where they slept and Iruka looked to him. _Koibito!_ Kakashi greeted, smiling. Bright eyes skimmed his body and he felt Iruka’s concern and then relief all but washing over him, warm and soft with love.

Kakashi moved towards them as Naruto bounced up from his place beside Iruka. _Kakashi! You’re okay? Did you fight him? Is that all his blood? Is he dead?_

Kakashi huffed and bent his head, nosing Naruto gently, then stretching his neck further to exchange an even gentler nuzzle with his mate. _He’s dead. He’ll never threaten either of you again._ he assured, and Naruto fidgeted, then bounded towards him, rubbing against his chest affectionately. He snuggled there, pressing tightly to Kakashi with a light rasp of his softer scales against Kakashi’s own, and he lowered his head in welcome for the dragonet. Naruto lifted his own with a chirrup, cosy and secure in Kakashi’s closeness, tucking his head under Kakashi’s jaw against the heat and thump of his pulse beneath his jaw.

Naruto nestled there for a moment longer, then pulled his head away and returned swiftly to where Iruka rested, wings completely down at each of his sides to ease the muscles by his spine. The wound was a bad one, but his wings themselves were undamaged, and he had a safe den to rest in - and Kakashi to protect him - while he healed, for as long as he needed.

Kakashi leaned in to nuzzle his mate once more. Iruka returned it, tongue flicking out along his muzzle and jaw - he might taste some of Mizuki’s blood remaining there - then nudging him more firmly. _Go wash, darling; you’re filthy._

Kakashi pouted huffily as Iruka laughed at him, and Naruto giggled beneath them. Iruka repeated himself, and Kakashi sighed, then laughed. He bowed his head to nuzzle Naruto’s soft, fluffy crest, just shy of the base of his bright golden horns.

Iruka hummed, and Kakashi nosed his cheek, reassured by Iruka’s steadiness, then did as he was told, turning to go and bathe once more. He snorted, fluffing his crest and twitching his tail. He would like to have that vile dragon’s blood off his scales in any case, and certainly before he returned to his mate and their dragonet. Before he settled into their nest to rest, all of them close and content.

They were safe, however, Kakashi thought as he dove into the heat of the pool. His dragonet had been frightened but was now confident once more, and his mate had been badly bitten and bloodied, but would heal. Naruto had been brave and Iruka was a fierce creature who made Kakashi’s heart thrill even before he had discovered new ferocity in the defense of their dragonet.

Kakashi rolled beneath the water, stretching out and flexing his paws, claws slicing through the water. Iruka was fierce, but Kakashi had ended the threat to his mate, to their vulnerable dragonet.

As Kakashi would end every threat that came near them, always.

Kakashi stretched as he slunk up out of the water, shaking his crest dry before twisting to breathe drying heat over himself.

He returned to the nest to find that Naruto seemed to be asleep where he was tucked up against Iruka’s chest. Iruka smiled at him, head tilting, and Kakashi’s heart settled a little more as he approached them, taking his place at his mate’s side. Iruka smothered a whine and Kakashi gently helped to arrange his wings to ease the strain on his back and the torn support muscles there.

Naruto raised his head sleepily, yawning, and Kakashi smiled at him and shifted a little to make room, a small dragonet-sized niche between himself and his mate. He lifted his wing for Naruto, gesturing, and he all but dove into the space provided, nestling into it and snuggling firmly against Kakashi’s side.

Kakashi lowered his head, gently nudging Naruto’s tail up around his own body as well, crooning soothingly. Naruto sighed sleepily, cosying into place a little more. _Papa._ he thought, soft and sleepy and so small and-

Papa? _Papa?_ Kakashi almost whimpered at the soft call, frozen. His wing sagged down over Naruto without thought.

Iruka shifted a little, nuzzling down Kakashi’s crest and breathing a puff of ticklish heat at his nape before slinking around him a little more. Iruka settled down more against Kakashi’s chest, beneath the base of his neck and collarbones, and kept the rest of his body curled around Naruto, who was now mostly asleep at Kakashi’s side.

 _Now, now._ Iruka scolded softly. _Easy, darling._

Kakashi shivered, but put his head down, neck curving over Iruka’s shoulders. _I know we,_ he paused, _adopted him, but- but that doesn’t make me. . ._

Iruka laughed softly and nuzzled the base of one of his wings. _We adopted him, darling. Calm down._ He nudged Kakashi pointedly and he huffed, ears flicking as another pout tugged at his mouth. Iruka laughed a little louder.

 _Daddy._ Naruto sounded even younger this time, barely awake enough for the thought to form properly as he nestled his head against Iruka’s side. Kakashi smirked as his mate tensed, lifting his head higher to look down at their dragonet snuggled tightly between them. Naruto was a bright little orange flame in dragonet shape, his scales shining in a dozen shades of sunshine, gold, and the faintest hints of pale bronze now that he was eating and resting better and they were regularly cared for, and he gleamed between Kakashi’s silver scales and the deep, rich bronze and earth browns of Iruka’s.

 _I. . ._ Iruka whined softly, and Kakashi felt bizarrely more settled now with his mate’s surprise.

Kakashi raised his head and rubbed his muzzle against Iruka’s. _We adopted him, koibito . . . remember?_ he teased, and Iruka nudged him pointedly firmly in return, huffing.

Iruka’s own surprise was easing though, and the blue in his eyes almost glowed brighter as he looked down to their dragonet - _their dragonet_ , of course he was theirs - between them. No wonder, Kakashi thought, Iruka had been so very driven in his defense of Naruto; of their dragonet, of Iruka’s _little one_.

Kakashi asked a gentle question and Iruka sighed as he let his head come down to rest on Kakashi just shy of the base of his wing. Iruka provided a little more detail than Naruto had in his panicky recitation, or indeed than Iruka himself had, bleeding and fretful, earlier.

_Darling?_

Kakashi purred a response as he nestled his jaw a little more cosily against Iruka’s side, careful to avoid any of his wounds.

 _What, precisely, did you do to Mizuki?  
_  
Kakashi tensed. Iruka shifted a tiny bit where he was snug against Kakashi, purring, and Kakashi sighed, relaxing again. _Do you wish to know?_ he asked quietly, but he didn’t wait for the confirmation - Iruka wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t wish to know. Kakashi told him.

Iruka rumbled deep in his chest, and Kakashi could feel the flare of his mate’s inner flame rising hotter. _Good_ , Iruka nestled a little closer into the crook of Kakashi’s wing, _he deserved worse._ He paused. _I am glad you did not do worse, but I am glad you have dispatched him, darling._

Kakashi cuddled against his mate, snuggling Naruto into a little smaller of a space between them - he purred in his sleep, nestling cosily in place, supported by both their bodies - and sighed. _Anything for you, koibito . . . and our drakelet._

Iruka purred as well, something warm and amused in his voice. _Of course you would, darling._

Kakashi nestled his jaw cosily against his mate, nuzzling Iruka soothingly as he fell asleep. Kakashi smiled, watching over his mate and dragonet for a time before he closed his eyes and settled into sleep himself.


End file.
